


Team Prime and the 4th of July

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [96]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fan Art, Fan Comics, Gen, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus decides to give team Prime a holiday break.





	Team Prime and the 4th of July

**Author's Note:**

> Optimus decides to give team Prime a holiday break.


End file.
